


Amor en Baker Street

by Chicarvil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock es una persona excepcionalmente lista pero con Watson se siente el mayor de los tontos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TÍTULO: Amor en Baker Street  
AUTOR: chicarvil o Chicar  
FANDOM: Sherlock BBC  
PAREJA: Sherlock/Watson  
CALIFICACIÓN: Nr -18  
RESUMEN: Sherlock es una persona excepcionalmente lista pero con Watson se siente el mayor de los tontos.  
ESTADO: En proceso pero casi terminado ^^  
ADVERTENCIAS: Es lo primero que escribo de Sherlock asi que si hay muchas incongruencias...Lo siento.  
DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: Si estos dos fueran mios, el mundo no los conocería, asi que …

 

Las calles de Londres, frías y húmedas por regla general, estaban desiertas debido a la oleada de frió siberiano que se había ceñido por toda Europa. Era tal el frío que hacia que ni siquiera los ladrones osaban salir de sus casas y eso era algo que estaba volviendo loco a Sherlock Holmes que notaba como su mente deductiva se iba pudriendo poco a poco. Intento mantenerse ocupado; escribir en la web, ver la tele, incluso intento leer un libro, pero todo le resultaba tremendamente aburrido. Recorrió el estrecho pasillo que dejo libre en el abultado salón mil veces, se sentó otras mil y apunto estuvo de tirarse por la ventana en un par de ocasiones.

 

Había llamado a Lestrade en cinco ocasiones y en todas obtenía la misma respuesta: Lo siento, Holmes pero no hay nada. El muy....Idiota. Estaba contento de la inactividad criminal; algo normal considerando su coeficiente intelectual.

Dios...Estaba mortalmente aburrido. Ni siquiera tenia balas para poder disparar a la pared y la Señora Hudson se había atrincherado en su piso debido al gélido clima.

¡¡¡MALDITO FRIO¡¡

Se dirigió al sofá dispuesto a derrumbarse contra el cuando se percato de que no estaba solo. John estaba allí. Acurrucado en el largo sofá donde él solía pensar con una manta enroscada alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, las rodillas flexionadas contra el pecho y una expresión de completo relax.

Sherlock sintió como su cabeza se ladeaba, debía de ser una postura incomoda pero no para Watson, algo normal considerando su reducido tamaño, sin duda él no podría ponerse así. Sus largas piernas se lo impedían. Ese simple pensamiento le fascino horriblemente, sabia perfectamente que su mente era superior a la de su compañero de piso, pero en muchas cosas el doctor le sobrepasaba con creces, como aquella vez en el caso de los Baskerville que le indico el camino a seguir.

Eres un buen foco de luz

Le había dicho y tenia que reconocer que era cierto. John era su luz. No supo como pudo haber sobrevivido todos esos años sin él.

-Bah...- Gruño despachando esos pensamientos. Los sentimientos no valían para nada, solo para impedir su capacidad de observación, así que mejor era que dejara de pensar chorradas y se centrara en lo importante que era.....¡¡Lo aburrido que estaba¡¡

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y enredo los finos dedos en los largos mechones. Necesitaba una distracción. ¿Se enfadaría mucho Watson si salia a comprar droga? Si, seguramente, a parte de que ningún camello en su sano juicio estaría en la calle con ese frío

Argh...A veces odiaba ser tan listo.

Sin saber que hacer se sentó al lado de su compañero y cerro las manos sobre sus rodillas, intentando pensar en algo que hacer. Algo que pudiera distraerlo. Algo que.....

El hilo de sus pensamientos se corto por completo cuando sintió como John se movió a su lado levemente, no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente, por un momento creyó que lo había despertado, algo muy normal debido a su nivel de nerviosismo pero su compañero seguía plácidamente dormido. Eso maravillo al detective de sobremanera, envidiaba la tranquilidad de ese hombre que, sin querer, conseguía apaciguarlo un poco. Si él fuera un poco mas sentimental podría decir que Watson era como el agua de un estanque, tranquila y quieta. Pero claro, eso seria si tuviera sentimientos. Los sociopatas no tienen de eso. A parte de que todo el mundo sabia que Sherlock Holmes no tenia corazón. Tal y como Donovan le decía siempre: Era como un robot.

John se movió sobre su costado derecho consiguiendo con ese gesto que la manta se bajara lo suficiente para que Sherlock pudiera verle la camisa de cuadros que llevaba. Enseguida vio el pequeño cuerpo temblar por culpa de ese trozo de manta que se deslizo.

No debería de haberse movido, antes, cuando John no estaba no lo habría echo, se habría quedado allí pensando y pensando, intentando deducir algo, algún enigma antiguo que nadie hubiera descubierto antes. Pero todo eso fue antes de que el doctor entrara en su vida. En ese momento, con John encogiéndose aun mas sobre si mismo, huyendo del frío que empezaba a acariciarle las cervicales, no pudo evitar moverse; dejar a un lado todo pensamiento deductivo y alargar la mano para tirar de la manta y tapar esa pequeña espalda que soportaba tantas cargas emocionales. Sentimientos. No podía entender como John podía sobrevivir a ellos. Sherlock no podría. ¿Como lidiar con algo que hace que no puedas pensar? Que consigue que hagas cosas que, por regla general, NUNCA harías.

Se quedo de una pieza, aun con la mano sobre la espalda de John, al darse cuenta de que eso mismo acababa de pasar hacia escasos segundos. El mismo lo había pensado. Antes nunca se habría movido, habría dejado que el frío despertara al medico y.....

John se movió en ese justo instante cortando cualquier hilo de pensamientos dejándolo completamente helado y confuso. El medico, seguramente al notar su mano y en sueños, creyó que se encontraría con alguna de sus novias, así que se giro lentamente en el sofá y siguiendo el largo brazo de Holmes se dejo caer sobre su pecho, obligando al detective a caer de espalda sobre el sofá.

La definición, a grandes trazos, de sociopata, es que no tiene apego ni sentimientos por ningún tipo de persona, animal o ser; que solo utilizan a las personas fingiendo sentimientos. Es una definición muy cutre y torpe, pero era la única que en ese momento, con John sobre su pecho, acurrucándose como si fuera un enorme gatito y tapándolo tanto con su cuerpo como con su manta, se le venia a la mente. Así que...Si él era un sociopata, como todo el mundo decía, ¿Porque le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando John froto la nariz contra su esternón con una amplia sonrisa? Se suponía que no debía de sentir nada, ¿Verdad?

Lo dicho: Odiaba los sentimientos.

-John....-Carraspeo para hacerle saber que estaba sobre él, su compañero de piso, y no sobre alguno de sus ligues.

La idea inicial era decirle en parcas palabras que era Sherlock Holmes, el mejor detective consultor del mundo pero, como siempre, Watson se encargo de desbaratar todos sus planes y dejarlo, a falta de una palabra mejor, completamente descolocado. Porque John Watson, el mismo que se jactaba de repetir una y otra vez que no era gay y que no eran pareja, alzo la cabeza con los ojos aun cerrados y con una tonta sonrisa le dio un casto beso en los labios. ¡¡¡Un beso¡¡ Un leve rozar de labio sobre labio que a la aguda mente de Sherlock no le dio tiempo a discernir. De echo fue tan nimio el contacto que por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado. Se llevo la mano derecha a los labios, la única que podía mover, ya que la izquierda quedo aprisionada entre el respaldo del sofá y el cuerpo de John, y se acaricio los labios. Soltó un jadeo al notar saliva, poca, pero había.

Saliva de John.

En su boca.

John-le-habia-besado

Una inmensa bocanada de aire entro en sus pulmones, una que se obligo a dejar salir lentamente por miedo a despertar a un John que , en ese momento, movía las piernas levemente consiguiendo que se resbalara entre las largas piernas del detective que, gracias a ese gesto, pudo confirmar que John estaba tan profundamente dormido y que lo confundió con su ligue de turno. Fue raro tener una mezcla de desencanto y alivio peleándose dentro de el.

-John, no soy Sarah.- Intento no gruñir pero no lo consiguió. Bajo la vista solo para encontrarse con la rubia cabellera que descansaba sobre él y otra vez paso lo mismo de antes, su cuerpo se movió sin su permiso, alzando la mano libre hacia arriba y cerrándola contra la espalda del medico que se movió levemente. La acaricio suavemente, como lo haría una amorosa madre con un bebe y juraría, juraría que John maulló al sentir la caricia. Algo imposible ya que los humanos no ...Maúllan.

Puede que maúllen o no, pero lo siguiente que salio de la boca del medico lo dejo completamente congelado.

-Claro que no eres Sarah. Eres Sherlock.- La voz pastosa de estar dormido le lleno los oídos y el corazón del detective que se tenso bajo su amigo nada mas oír esas palabras. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo pasar, pero era Sherlock Holmes y....¿Cuando había dejado pasar algo?

-Y...Entonces me has besado ¿Porque?

Ese fue el momento de el cuerpo de John para tensarse. Sherlock había recibidos muchos puñetazos en su vida, uno no era un sociopata increíblemente deductivo y no llevarse mas de una paliza en el instituto. Si, había recibido golpes, pero nunca sintió como un cuerpo podía reaccionar exactamente igual con unas cuantas palabras. Al menos hasta ese momento en el que su pregunta arranco cruelmente a John del sueño para arrojarlo a un fuego cruzado.

La cabeza de John se incorporo dejandole esos grandes ojos bañados en desorientación; el pelo revuelto y los botones de la camisa de Sherlock perfectamente dibujados en la mejilla derecha.

Precioso.

Sabia que Watson se enfadaría si supiera que pensaba esas cosas de él, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Ese hombre tenia la facultad de ser engañosamente adorable y lo de engañoso venia porque John podría parecer un osito de peluche, pero era un militar entrenado con una pegada bastante dura. Ya lo confirmo cuando visitaron a Irene la primera vez.

-¿Besarte?- El tono de voz profundo que te da la somnolencia se escapo de la garganta de John haciendo que los vellos de la nuca del pelinegro se pusieran de punta. Sherlock no hablo, solo asintió con la cabeza Aun así John no pareció creerle ya que bajo la vista para mirar sus labios y acto seguido se lamió los suyos. El detective ya sabia lo que iba a encontrar la pequeña rosada, lo mismo que sus dedos habían encontrado segundos antes: Saliva. Escasa pero saliva. SU saliva para ser mas exactos.-¿Te he besado?-Volvió a preguntar sin siquiera moverse del sitio consiguiendo que el mas alto se pusiera un poco -solo un poco- nervioso al notar la virilidad de su amigo aplastándose contra la suya. No supo si alegrarse porque los dos estuvieran “fláccidos”.

-Si, John. Me has besado. ¿Es evidente, no?-Pregunto mirando hacia abajo, para recalcar que, en esa postura, era lo único que podía haber pasado.

Y fue en ese justo instante en donde Watson, un hombre normal, común y, para que engañarnos, un poco gris, lo dejo, otra vez, completamente alucinado. Viendo la pauta que el joven medico tenia con su relación (negar que eran parejas, alegar que no era gay y docenas de cosas por el estilo) lo mas plausible habría sido pensar que se habría levantado echo un basilisco gritando a cielo y tierra que había sido todo un error, que estaba profundamente dormido y que no volvería a pasar. Todo eso acompañado de grandes movimientos de brazos y gritos tales que Sherlock tendría que amenazarlo con llevarlo al hospital sino se calmaba. Eso es lo que debería de haber pasado. Pero a diferencia de lo que creía, John solo miro hacia el ancho salón, como si allí hubiera una tercera persona que le confirmara lo que acaba de hacer, solo que no encontró a nadie, luego volvió a centrar su atención en el rostro de Sherlock y encogiendo solo el hombro izquierdo susurro:

-Bueno..Lo he echo para darte las gracias por taparme.

Y una vez dicho esto volvió a posar la cabeza sobre su pecho y se quedo dormido. Así, sin mas. Sherlock se quedo completamente flipado al oír eso. Las gracias. John le había besado en la boca, dándole de paso su primer beso, para darle las gracias por haberle tapado. ¿Esa era la forma de que todo el asunto se olvidara?

Se centro en la pausada respiración del medico que, increíble pero cierto, volvió a quedarse completamente dormido entre los brazos de Sherlock, que esta vez los cerro con posesión , controlando sus actos sobre el pequeño hombre.

Las gracias.

La sonrisa del primer detective consultor del mundo se amplio tanto que por un momento pensó que iba a partírsele la cara en dos.

Si John daba las gracias así, él tendría que empezar a tomar ejemplo.


	2. Yo nunca he estado.....Asi

Sherlock se despertó solo y, a pesar de que estaba cubierto por la manta, helado en el sofá. Dio un respingo, mirando alrededor buscando a su rubio y agradecido amigo. Su deductiva mente enseguida se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado mientras el había estado perdiendo el tiempo durmiendo. John se había levantado y aseado, aun podía oler su colonia por todo el salón, y los ruidos de la cocina dejaban bien claro que se estaba haciendo un te.

-¿Me haces uno?-pregunto desde el salón dirigiéndose al baño, sin pasarle desapercibido como a John se le escapaba algo de los dedos al oír su voz. Eso le provoco una sonrisa. Seria divertido ver como el militar se comportaba a partir de ahora con él.

Había tenido un par de horas antes de caer en un estupido sueño para trazar un plan que le valdría tanto para distraerse como para averiguar que era lo que pasaba entre ambos. Y de paso confirmar el diagnostico de que era un sociopata porque, sinceramente, después del beso, empezaba a dudarlo. Al menos en lo que a John se refería. ¿Uno podía ser sociopata con todo el mundo menos con una persona?...Mmm....Eso sin duda era una interesante línea de investigación para la psicología.

Hizo su visita matutina al baño mas rápido de lo habitual, se lavo los dientes y sin dejar de pensar lo bien que iba a pasárselo ese día, bajo a la cocina donde pudo ver a John sentado tras la mesa, escondido detrás del periódico que parecía tener una información de lo mas interesante.

-Buenos días.- Saludo como si nada. Si el doctor quería jugar a ese juego, jugaría. A Sherlock le encantaba jugar ya que eso significaba que...No se aburriría y con Watson era tan, pero tan divertido jugar.

-Buenos días.- Voz normal y neutra. La típica de: Ayer no paso nada. No preguntes porque no paso nada. Yo no me acuerdo. Tu no te acuerdas porque NO-PASO-NADA.

Y bueno...así seria, por el momento.

-¿Y el te?-pregunto girando sobre si mismo en un gesto fingido de que no lo encontraba.

-Allí.- Hablo desde detrás del periódico. Eso le hizo sonreír.

-¿Donde?- Voz de niño perdido que no encuentra a su madre, pero el medico llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo con él y sabia de sus trucos, ya que no bajo el periódico sino que solo señalo con el dedo hacia la derecha, al fregadero para ser mas exactos.

Ver a ese hombre tan pequeño, con ese diario tan grande y como uno de sus cortos deditos señalaba hacia la derecha derritió a Sherlock de tal forma que casi consiguió que soltara un suspiro. Pero solo casi porque...Ya sabes, los sociopatas no hacen esas cosas.

-Oh...Ya lo veo.- En realidad lo había visto nada mas entrar pero valió la pena hacerse el despistado.

En un completo silencio, solo roto por las paginas del diario al pasar, se sirvió el te y unas tostadas. Podía sentir la mirada de John, a pesar de estar escondido detrás del diario, seguirlo por toda la habitación. Estaba claro que el doctor esperaba que sacara el tema, que dijera algo pero...Nada mas lejos de su intención. Al menos no con palabras.

Se sentó delante de él y desayuno en silencio, mandando algún que otro mensaje tanto a Lestrade para preguntarle por algún caso, como a su hermano para incordiarle.

-Parece que se ha quitado un poco el frío ¿No?-Oyó que Watson preguntaba sin bajar el periódico, Sherlock tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro para no reír. El pobre estaba haciendo todo un alarde de cobardía masculina al no enfrentarse a lo que había pasado entre ellos. ¿Eso lo convertía a él en la chica de la relación? ...Bueno, considerando que nunca había tenido relaciones y que el único interés sexual o romántico que había sentido en sus treinta y tantos años fue hacia un hombre...Tal vez si, lo convertía en la mujer de la relación. Aunque eso era adelantar mucho los acontecimientos.

-Según mi teléfono, no.- Soltó seco llevándose la taza de te a los labios. La respuesta de John no se hizo esperar. Bajar el periódico unos centímetros para poder mirarlo con una expresión interrogación pintada en el rostro. Oh...Esto sin duda era muy emocionante.

-¿Perdona?

-Estas perdonado.- Soltó igual de seco mientras se levantaba y dejaba la taza de te en el fregadero. Se movió con pasos lentos, perfectamente estudiados, sabiendo que John no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Seguramente se estaría preguntando como debía de actuar ahora y, la verdad era, que él también se lo preguntaba. Tenia un ligero esbozo de como debía de comportarse pero, no sabia como hacerlo. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Iba a darse la vuelta para encararlo cuando, gracias al cielo, un SMS llego a su móvil. Se giro olvidándose de todo. De John, del beso y hasta de que aun estaba en bata. Cogió el teléfono y le echo un vistazo. Sonrío ampliamente al ver que, por fin, tenían un caso.

-¿Un caso?-John como siempre señalando lo obvio.

-Sip. Vístete, se nos reclama en Scottland Yard.- Ordeno mientras salía rápidamente de la cocina.

-Estoy vestido.- Hablo tan rápido y con la voz tan cargada de nerviosismo que le hizo recordar lo que se proponía hacer nada mas entrar en la cocina aquella mañana. Sherlock se paro en seco y giro sobre sus talones, lo miro fijamente y se recreo en como el rojo se ciño sobre las mejillas del medico que había dejado caer el periódico sobre la mesa.

-Oh...Por cierto...Se me olvidaba.- Dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Y antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer o decir algo, salvo la distancia que los separaba, cerro la mano sobre la nuca del medico que aun se hallaba sentado y lo beso. Aunque a eso no se le podía considerar beso, más bien, aplasto su boca contra la de Watson que gimió de sorpresa. Si el beso de la noche anterior le pareció leve, este le pareció raro y torpe pero tremendamente estimulante, sobre todo porque su compañero de piso no hizo ademán de separarse. A Sherlock no debería de haberle gustado, solo tenia la boca sobre la de su amigo, los dos con la boca cerrada, pero el simple echo de sentir la incipiente barba y la respiración golpeando contra su piel. Ooooh...Eso era gloria bendita. Casi no podía esperar a ver como seria uno de esos besos húmedos que veía que se daba la gente en la calle. Pero, no ahora. Tanto porque a John podía darle un sincope, como porque ¡¡¡Tenían un caso¡¡¡

-Gracias por hacerme el te.- Susurro una vez hubo terminado el tosco beso, mirándole fijamente para hacerle saber que acababa de abrir la Caja de Pandora y que nada podría pararlo.

Sherlock nunca vio como John se dejaba caer con todo su peso contra el respaldo de la silla y evitaba por todos los medios no acomodar la erección que un inocente beso había causado en él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las gracias.

Lo dijo para salir del atolladero en el que él mismo se había metido. No pensó que iba a meterse en uno aun mas grande. Si ya se lo decía su madre: No mientas. Aunque...No se le ocurrió nada mas en ese momento. ¿Que iba a decirle? Si, Sherlock te he besado porque sabia que eras tu y me apetecía porque...¡¡Joder¡¡ ¿Sabes lo asquerosamente sexy eres? ¿No?...Bueno, no te preocupes, ya me encargo yo de dejártelo claro y para ello te voy a desnudar y hacerte tantas cosas que....

-Estas muy callado.- La voz de Sherlock lo saco, Gracias a Dios, de sus obscenas cavilaciones. No sabia como ni cuando había pasado, solo que un día entro en el salón, lo vio tocando el violín y ZAS....Estaba enamorado como un burro de la persona que menos necesitaba amor. Es mas, se jactaba de decir que no tenía sentimientos. Pero claro, cuando Cupido te da con su flecha, lo demás importa bien poco. Así que allí estaba. Enamorado como un zopenco del tipo mas listo de la clase, del empollon, del chico con el que todos se meten y al que pegan y que, cosas de la vida, cuando cumple la treintena se convierte en el chico mas sexy que hubiera visto nunca.

Eso es otra.

¡¡Un hombre¡¡

El, John Watson, enamorado de un hombre. Si era el terror de las chicas, un mujeriego, era solo ponerse en modo adorable y todas y cada una de las féminas de su alrededor terminaban cayendo como moscas a sus pies porque puede que la gente pensara que no lo sabia pero sip, lo sabia perfectamente, sabia que, cuando quería, podía ser la persona mas achuchable y mona de todo Londres. Bueno, también cuando no quería, pero si había una chica de por medio se convertía en un tipo de lo mas simpático. Pero eso era otra historia, el caso era que...¡¡¡Se había enamorado de un hombre¡¡¡ Y no de uno cualquiera sino de ¡¡Sherlock Holmes¡¡ Durante semanas intento decirle a su corazón que no podía ser, que iba a salir lastimado, pero todo lo que tenia de adorable lo tenia de cabezota y no hubo manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Así que se dedico a hacer lo que docenas de adolescentes hacen cuando les gusta un chico. Ignorar el sentimiento. Hasta que un día, durante unos escasos segundos bajo la guardia y...Lo beso. Dios, casi se muere cuando se despertó entre las piernas del detective que lo miraba con esos penetrantes ojos verdes, pero si eso fue bueno mejor fue cuando se paso le lengua por los labios y vio como esos rasgados ojos no se apartaban de ella, siguiendo el recorrido sin perderse ni un solo detalle. No estaba seguro pero juraría que pudo ver un poco de lujuria tiñéndolos de oscuro, pero fue demasiado efímero. Tal vez por eso dijo eso. Quitándole importancia al asunto. Ya debería de haber sabido que Sherlock no lo dejaría pasar así como así.

También intento fingir que no había pasado nada. Era un hombre ¡¡Por Dios¡¡ Eso de fingir que no había pasado nada era su especialidad y por un momento creyó que lo había conseguido. Sobre todo cuando el dichoso mensaje de Lestrade llego y Sherlock salio disparado hacia su cuarto pero claro, tuvo que meter la pata hablando. ¿¿Es que no había aprendido que debía de mantenerse callado??

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Vio como Sherlock se acercaba, sintió la mano sobre su nuca y no le dio tiempo a hacer nada. Y cuando pudo hacerlo su cerebro se cortocircuito porque lo estaba besando.  
John había besado a muchas mujeres y sabia perfectamente que tipo de mujer era en la cama una vez posaba los labios sobre los de ella. El detective deducía docenas de cosas con solo una mirada. Pues John hacia lo mismo pero con los besos. Y por el beso que Sherlock le dio supo que Irene tenía razón.

Virgen.

Esa palabra se ilumino con fuerza en su mente. Tanta que le hizo gemir dentro de un beso que no le debería de haber excitado.

Así que ahora se encontraba en el taxi, de vuelta a casa, con el caso resuelto de forma demasiado rápida y con un Sherlock que le tendía trampas para poder agradecerle cosas. Casi le da un infarto en la escena del crimen, cuando el detective pidió su opinión, como hacia siempre y, una vez dada le robo un rápido beso que, curiosamente, no vio nadie.

Debería de estar enfadado. Eso de que un tipo de casi 1,85 cm, le robara besos en plena calle donde lo conocía todo el mundo debería de molestarle. Pero no era así. Sabia que Sherlock nunca había sentido atracción por nadie -tal vez Irene- y el simple echo de que se rebajara, porque sin duda para alguien como él eso de intercambiar fluidos era rebajarse, en un sitio lleno de conocidos para besarle era...Era....Rejuvenecedor.

John quiso golpearse por sonar como una cría de quince años pero mas le molesto el darse cuenta de que era completamente cierto.

-Estaba pensando en que hacer de cena.- Respondió mecánicamente para distraer al detective de su persona. Tal vez si le decía que iba a hacer algo aburrido lo dejaría en paz.

-¿Vas a cocinar?- pregunto bajándose del taxi y esperándolo mientras pagaba al taxista.

-Sip, se hacerlo, ¿Sabes?

-¿De verdad?- John sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Le estaba picando. No sabia porque pero sabia que lo hacia. Picarle para que cayera en una trampa que aun no podía discernir. Como lo odiaba cuando lo hacia pero se odiaba a si mismo aun mas por caer como un tonto.

-Si, hago unos filetes empanados que están para matarse.- se pavoneo quitándose el abrigo y subiendo las escaleras, seguido en todo momento por un Sherlock que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. -¿Los has probado alguna vez?-pregunto mas para darle conversación que por otra cosa.

 

-Nop, pero algo me dice que lo haré en breve.- Respondió de forma aburrida mientras se dirigía hacia su violín.

John respiro aliviado. Había cumplido su objetivo: Ser tan monótono y simple que Sherlock le ignoraría por completo.

Se metió en la cocina con el firme pensamiento de sumergirse por completo en la cocina y olvidar cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionado con el detective, algo harto imposible ya que en ese momento un solo de violín surco el apartamento envolviendo todo lo que había a su alrededor. John se dejo acunar por la música, lenta al principio, a la par que empezaba a sacar cacharros y preparar todo. Poco a poco el ritmo fue subiendo, igual que sus gestos, llegando a un ritmo rápido y casi divertido que le dibujo una sonrisa de lo mas tonta al darse cuenta de lo que Sherlock estaba haciendo.

Le estaba marcando el ritmo.

Haciendo que siguiera el compás de la música y se moviera mas rápido o mas lento.

Los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta al imaginarse al detective marcando el mismo ritmo pero en la cama; pidiéndole mas mientras se agarraba a su cuello o metiéndole prisa mientras se ponía un condón porque: Me aburro, John.

Casi tiene que meter la cabeza debajo del fregadero para evitar tener una aneurisma. Sin duda Sherlock seria de esos, de los que meten prisa porque “lo quiero ahora, John” “Dámelo” “Por Favor”

-La comida esta lista.- Grito en un vano intento de evitar pensar en Sherlock y el sexo, cosa que resulto imposible porque el susodicho entro en la habitación con esa camisa morada que le quedaba como un guante y tres de los primeros botones completamente desabrochados, dejando ver la pálida piel del cuello y parte de la clavícula.

-Jesús.

-¿Que has dicho?

Casi le da algo al darse cuenta de que había hablado en alto.

-Nada.

Para su sorpresa, Sherlock lo dejo pasar. Comieron hablando de trivialidades. Si a algo trivial se le puede llamar hablar sobre asesinatos, desmembramientos y que el detective pensaba que la antigua URSS volvería a alzarse contra los americanos. Ese tema fue bastante divertido, según su compañero de piso, los soviéticos estaban tramando un plan de lo mas variopinto para que su economía se alzara y de paso llevarse por delante la del otro continente. Recogió los platos riendo a carcajadas mientras el moreno le perseguía ofendiéndose por que no veía el patrón.

-No es que no lo vea, Sherlock. - informo guardando una botella de agua en el frigorífico- Es solo que no creo que, con la que esta cayendo, los rusos....- Las palabras se le atoraron cuando, al girarse, vio a su amigo parado delante suya, sirviendo de muro entre el y el frigorífico; impidiéndole el paso. -¿Sherlock?

Un corto silencio se apodero de la estancia, uno en donde Watson pudo sentir la respiración del moreno mezclarse con la suya. Trago, o mas bien mastico, un jadeo cuando su compañero dio un minúsculo paso hacia delante, obligandolo a pegar la espalda contra la fría superficie de la nevera y a alzar la cabeza. Cristo, ese hombre era demasiado alto. Y tenia unos ojos demasiado claros y unos labios demasiado gruesos y…¡¡¡OH DIOS MIO¡¡¡ Se estaba empalmando. Mierda, mierda mierda.

Intento cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en calmarse, no quería que Sherlock lo notara, vete a saber como reaccionaba, pero el muy …Sociopata no se apiado de él ya que se acerco otro centímetro mas, invadiendo descaradamente su espacio personal y con esa voz ronca y asquerosamente sexy que tenia susurro una sola palabra:

-John…

Todos los vellos del cuerpo se le pusieron de punta. Una sensación de calor le recorrió desde el vientre bajo hasta el pecho. Abrió la boca para tragar aire, o para hablar o….No lo sabia, pero el caso es que la abrió, con tan mala suerte de que en ese momento Sherlock se agacho y cerro la boca sobre la suya.

Tal y como había dicho antes John había besado a docenas de mujeres y ninguna, pero ninguna, consiguió lo que el detective con un solo beso. Fue notar la boca de Sherlock sobre la suya, húmeda y un poco abierta, y sentir como la carne se le ponía de gallina. Un jadeo se le escapo al notar los labios masculinos sobre los suyos, debería de estar apartándolo e insultándolo, pero en vez de eso cerro las manos sobre esa preciosa camisa morada y tiro de él hacia abajo mientras se impulsaba a si mismo hacia arriba, sorprendiendo tanto a Holmes que perdió el equilibrio de tal forma que termino con la espalda en la nevera en vez del medico. Ese cambio fue de lo mas agradable para el rubio que, maldiciendo la estatura de su compañero, se vio obligado a casi estar de puntillas para devolver el beso, así que, sin siquiera pensarlo, alzo las manos, enterró los dedos en ese rizado cabello negro y tiro hacia abajo dejando que todo lo que llevaba sintiendo saliera a flote.

Un gemido de sorpresa se escapo de la boca del detective al notar como una lengua que no era la suya se coló dentro de su boca, no sabia muy bien como actuar así que utilizo su propia lengua para expulsarla y, no supo si fue un error o no, pero lo que si supo es que le gusto, ya que cuando ambas lenguas se tocaron, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo de tal modo que casi lo dejo en el sitio. Notaba los dedos de John sobre su pelo, enroscándose y tirando hacia abajo, dominando el beso de tal forma que Sherlock solo pudo seguirlo y fue…Un cambio agradable. O mas bien, excitante. Notar a Watson tan decidido en un terreno en el que él era un profano.  
John subió la intensidad del beso, moviendo los labios sobre los suyos con fuerza y hundiendo la lengua en su boca mientras se frotaba contra él como un animal. Eso debería de haberle producido asco, repulsión y puede que ganas de vomitar, pero el ver al pequeño doctor en ese nivel de excitación…Por él…Fue tan intoxicante que se sorprendió a si mismo cerrando las manos contra la cintura del medico y pegándolo contra su cuerpo con fuerza mientras intentaba imitar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de esa boca que lo estaba volviendo loco y que gruño dentro del beso. Fue un gruñido tosco, animal, primigenio que se cerro sobre el hipotálamo de Sherlock con tanta fuerza que tuvo que borrar varios archivos de su disco duro para poder almacenar semejante información. Le dio exactamente igual, ese gruñido iba a tener un puesto de honor en su cerebro durante el tiempo que estuviera vivo.  
Las manos de Watson abandonaron su cabello para deslizarse por sus hombros consiguiendo que el detective se olvidara de todo y se centrara solo en dos cosas: la increíble boca de Watson y como sus manos le recorrían el cuerpo. Primero la espalda, luego su cintura…¡¡Estaba en la gloria¡¡ Todo iba bien hasta que cerro las manos con posesión sobre su trasero y lo apretó contra él, haciéndole sentir ambas erecciones a través de la tela de los pantalones, consiguiendo que el increíble y deductivo cerebro de Holmes se cortocircuitara de tal forma que hasta le obligo a cortar el beso de raíz con un pequeño jadeo.

-Sherlock.- La frente de Watson contra la suya, la nariz aplastándose contra la de él, su aliento entrelazándose con el suyo. Sentía la boca, y alrededores, escaldados por culpa de la rasposa barba de tres días del medico, la excitación y desesperación de ser tocado por primera vez, lo sentía todo, incluso…Sin percatarse de lo que hacia, bajo la vista hacia donde sus cuerpos se unían de forma tan intima y pudo ver –y sentir- algo que ya sabia.

Tenia una erección.

-¿Sherlock?- El tono de voz, bañado en preocupación, le hizo saber que no debería de haber reaccionado así.- ¿Estas bien?

¿Bien?...Bien era una palabra que se le quedaba muy corta.

Sin apartar la vista, sonrió dubitativo y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Seguro?...¿He hecho algo mal?- John como siempre tan dulce.

-No…- la voz le salio tan ronca que tuvo que carraspear para hacerse oír. –No, Watson, todo esta bien…Es solo que…

-¿Qué?..- Las manos del medico abandonaron su trasero y se deslizaron hasta la cara del detective que tuvo ganas de suplicarle que volviera a ponerlas en el mismo sitio de antes pero guardo silencio. Una pena que no estuviera acostumbrado a lidiar con unos sentimientos tan fuertes.-¿Te he asustado?-Pregunto acariciándole la mejilla izquierda con una mano mientras que con la otra le apartaba los rizados mechones del rostro.

Ohhh…Y…¿Cómo no iba a sentir nada por semejante hombre que creía que él, Sherlock Holmes, sociopata, detective, arisco y borde, podía haberse asustado por algo que podría haber dicho o echo?

-No…Bueno..Si..- Hasta a él mismo le sorprendió su respuesta.- Es solo que yo nunca…..

Silencio. Dios…¿Cómo iba a decírselo?

-¿Tu, nunca?

-Yo, nunca….He…Tenido….Una…..

-¿Una?

Sherlock no sabia como explicarse, así que opto por actuar, al fin y al cabo los sentimentalismos nunca se le habían dado bien. Llenando sus pulmones de aire cerro ambas manos sobre el trasero de John y no se sorprendió encontrarlo duro y bien formado, no en vano había sido militar y estaba en forma, disfruto de la sensación de cómo los músculos se tensaban bajos sus dedos y, sin pensar mucho apretó el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, haciéndole notar la dura erección que le había provocado.

-Yo, nunca….He estado así.- Susurro frotando inconscientemente las caderas contra el doctor que jadeo al sentirlo tan duro.

-¿Nunca?. Eso es imposible.

-Para mi, esto…- susurro apretando ambas caderas.- Es algo que reduce mi intelecto y que hace la gente normal e idiota. A parte de que nunca me ha llamado la atención nadie como para reaccionar de este modo.

-¿Nadie?.- Los ojos de John se abrieron como platos al oír eso.- Pero…¿Nadie, nadie?.

Awwww….Ese era el Watson que le gustaba, el que señalaba todo lo obvio no una, sino dos veces. ¿Cómo era posible que no le irritara?

-Nadie, John….No al menos hasta que apareciste en mi vida

Sherlock pudo ver como esas palabras caían sobre el medico como una losa, sabia lo que eso significaba para alguien como él. Puede que para Sherlock, el simple echo de tener relaciones fuera algo químico entre dos cuerpos que necesitan, o bien procrear, o bien descargar tensiones. Pero para Watson era algo mas intimo, no solo intercambiar fluidos sino desnudar sentimientos y todo esas cosas que alguien con su intelecto no podía ver, al menos no por el momento. Aunque con John cerca…Todo era posible.

-Tranquilo, John. Iremos despacio. – Susurro dejando al militar completamente alucinado, cosa que le divirtió tanto que casi no quiso coger el teléfono cuando Lestrade (de nuevo) requirió sus servicios.


	3. Virgen

Nadie.

Virgen.

Tocado por primera vez.

La canción de Madonna de Like a Virgin se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza del Doctor Watson que, a pesar de saberlo de ante mano, veía difícil que nadie se hubiera insinuado al detective. Puede que Sherlock fuera un poco borde y algo petulante pero era atractivo, tenia un cuerpo esbelto y unas manos con las que, cuando aprendiera, de seguro haría maravillas.

El caso era que le resultaba incomprensible que ninguna chica o chico le hubiese tirado los tejos, ni que EL mismo no hubiera sentido curiosidad nunca por su cuerpo. John quiso golpearse por semejante pensamiento, a Sherlock lo único que le importaba de su cuerpo era el cerebro, lo demás solo estorbaba. Por eso le resultaba tan raro que le dijera aquello:

Iremos despacio.

No supo como tomarse eso. Es mas, al principio ni siquiera sabia a que se refería, se llevo la sorpresa de su vida cuando, al salir de Scottland Yard, por segunda vez ese día, Sherlock le sonrió de esa forma que ya conocía y que precedía a alguna acción que le pondría el corazón en la garganta, y sin importarle el estar delante de una comisaría de policía, cerro una de sus grandes manos contra su brazo y lo arrastro a un callejón cercano donde lo único que les falto fue quitarse la ropa y follar como conejos.

Fue de lo mas humillante conseguir salir de ese…Fantástico….Oscuro callejón, subiéndose la cremallera del chaquetón con una mueca de dolor porque lo único que habían echo era meterse mano a base de bien y encontrarse de bruces con Lestrade que en ese momento se dirigía a su casa.

Gracias a Dios Sherlock arreglo el desaguisado con un comentario malvado mientras alzaba la mano para llamar un taxi.

Y fue así como John Watson volvió a convertirse en un adolescente cachondo que se metía mano con su compañero de piso el cual le ponía el mismo ímpetu a devorarse a besos que a resolver un caso. Lo mas gracioso es que no pasaban de primera base; si, se comían a la boca, se tocaban, por encima de la ropa y….Joder, ver a Sherlock completamente excitado, con los pantalones deformados a la altura de la entrepierna, el rostro rojo de excitación y la camisa desarreglada era lo mejor de la historia, pero no era tan bueno tener que irse a su habitación y aliviarse como si volviera a tener dieciséis años.

Quería acostarse con Sherlock. Pero no sabía como decírselo. ¿Cómo se le dice a un hombre echo y derecho, que no ha tenido relaciones sexuales en su vida, que quieres lamerlo entero y convertirlo en una masa gelatinosa de gemidos y suplicas?

-¿Has dicho algo?- La voz ausente del moreno le arranco de sus pensamientos, haciéndole saber que hablo en voz alta.

-Nop.- Se apresuro a decir con el corazón latiendo en la garganta. ¿Se habría enterado?

Como era de esperar el detective no le presto atención, estaba entusiasmado mirando el portátil. Algo sobre una conspiración argentina de no sabia que historia, recordó Watson muy de pasada. El caso es que estaba agradecido de que no se hubiera enterado de lo que había dicho pero por otro lado...Tal vez si se hubiera enterado le pondría remedio. Por experiencia sabia que Sherlock le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas y, en el terreno sexual, todo era nuevo. Tal vez si le hubiera prestado atención le habría dicho algo así como: ¿A que esperamos, John? Todo eso mientras se quitaba la camisa.

-No pienses eso, Johnny- Se regaño mentalmente mientras se dirigía a la cocina para hacerse un te, si seguía bebiendo tanto iba a tener el sistema urinario mas limpio de toda la humanidad.

Se rió ante su propia broma sin dejar de deambular por la cocina. Como era de esperar el te no tardo ni veinte minutos en estar listo, minutos en los que Sherlock no se movió ni un ápice, haciendo que John resoplara un poco hastiado. No quería parecer una chica abandonada pero estaba empezando a pensar que eso de ponerse delante del detective y mover los brazos como si fuera un molino de viento para hacerse notar no era tan mala idea.

Es mas, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando, por fin, Sherlock se movió, consiguiendo que John sintiera como la excitación que tenia encerrada se liberaba como un mar embravecido.

No fue un gesto obsceno, ni una mirada rara o un comentario subido de tono. Lo único que su compañero hizo fue:

Tocarse la nuca.

Nada más.

Bajar la cabeza, llevarse la mano al cuello y con esos largos dedos mesar la zona, seguramente dolorida, después de tantas horas en la misma posición. Lo dicho: Un gesto inocente. Pero tan erótico que consiguió convertir a John en lo que realmente era:

Un hombre excitado.

Sin ser consciente de sus actos se acerco a Sherlock y hundió la mano en esos largos cabellos tirando de ellos hacia abajo, obligándolo a mantener una postura sumisa.

-John...¿Que?- Como era de esperar él gran cuerpo del detective se tenso al imaginarse algún tipo de amenaza, dispuesto a atacar, pero el militar no le dejo reaccionar ya que, como si de un vampiro se tratase, cerro la boca contra ese largo cuello y lo mordió con ansia.

El moreno se tenso al sentir los dientes sobre su nuca e intento apartarse, poner tierra de por medio pero ni sus piernas reaccionaron, ni John le dejo moverse ya que cerro el brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho, reteniéndolo.

-Ah.- Un gemido se escapo de su garganta. Un gemido que para el medico fue mejor que el de la mujer mas exótica del mundo. No pudo evitar pensar en Irene y en el dichoso tono de mensaje que le planto a Sherlock en el móvil. Pues ese gemido, con el cual se había masturbado durante varias semanas, quedo reducido a la nada en comparación con el del detective.

El militar se vio rebajado a una masa que no pensaba en nada mas que no fuera arrancarle otro gemido al moreno; cerro sus dientes con ansia, sabiendo que le dejaría marca y enredo los dedos en los largos rizos, dominándolo de tal forma que no le resulto raro que alguien, con la personalidad tan dominante de Sherlock, se revolviera. El detective se contorsiono e intento escapar sin ningún éxito. Puede que ese sociopata fuera rápido pero él era más fuerte. Mucho mas fuerte y estaba en una posición elevada que le haría mantener la ventaja.

-John.-Volvió a llamar con un gemido.

El ego masculino del medico se inflo al darse cuenta de que temblaba, igual que una quinceañera excitada que no sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Eso le envaro como si fuera un animal fiero que domina a su hembra. En ese momento no le resulto raro el pensar en Sherlock como suyo o como “la chica” puede que un par de horas después se reiría de su propio pensamiento, pero en ese momento le resulto lo más normal del mundo. Así que deslizo la mano que tenia cerrada sobre el pecho del detective hacia abajo, notando como el vientre plano subía y bajaba rápidamente, acariciando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Soltó una risita de pura superioridad al cerrar la mano sobre la entrepierna de Sherlock y notarla dura, pero mas le gusto sentir como el detective se retorcía bajo su tacto. Era el primero. El único al que el moreno le había permitido tocar de esa forma tan íntima, el primero al que le respondía de esa forma tan predispuesta: Abriendo las piernas y estirando aun más el cuello para que pudiera morderlo mejor. Era normal que el solo pensamiento lo convirtiera en lo más básico de ser humano.

-¿Que?- su propia voz le sonó extraña, oscura y cavernosa. Casi le dio miedo, pero al parecer a Sherlock no, ya que gimió al oírlo.

-¿Que...Que vas a hacer?-pregunto agarrándose con sus largos brazos al borde de la silla e intentando mantener un poco la compostura sin éxito.

John sintió como sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa. ¿Que, que iba a hacerle?

-De todo, Sherlock. Voy a hacerte de todo. -Y sin darle tiempo a responder, se incorporo y, hundiendo los dedos en ese precioso pelo negro, le obligo a levantarse. Sherlock obedeció con gesto sumiso y una mueca de dolor que casi hizo que John se doblara de dolor por culpa de la excitación.

Maldiciendo su baja estatura o la alta de su amante, todo dependía de como se mirara, dirigió a Sherlock al largo sofá donde todo había empezado y le obligo a ponerse de rodillas cara a la pared, dejándole en una posición perfecta para todos sus planes. Volvió a atacar sin piedad la nuca del mas alto ganándose un gemido de puro placer y sin importarle que era la primera vez que tocaba a otro hombre, bajo la cremallera del pantalón y cerro la mano sobre el miembro erecto del moreno que se estiro como un gato al sentirlo.

-Jesús.- Jadeo al notar la gruesa dureza. John estuvo a punto de acomplejarse, Sherlock no solo era grande en altura, sino en otros aspectos muchos mas íntimos. Casi tuvo miedo cuando le tocara a él ser “la chica”. Aunque esos temas parecieron de lo mas triviales para el detective que movió las caderas al sentirse rodeado por su mano. Eso le hizo sonreír. Puede que él no fuera tan grande como Sherlock pero sabia utilizarlo, cosa que el detective, no. Al menos por el momento. -¿Te gusta?- Se sintió como un idiota al preguntarlo pero, de verdad, quería saberlo.

-Oh......Si....- John quiso soltar una carcajada al oír esa frase que el mismo había dicho la primera vez que le pregunto si quería acompañarlo a una escena del crimen.

-Pues a partir de aquí, solo puede mejorar.- Susurro volviendo a cerrar la mano sobre el rizado cabello y cerrando su boca sobre la del detective. Fue un beso sucio, con mucha lengua y demasiados dientes, un beso en el que John se trago todos y cada uno de los jadeos que Sherlock soltaba cada vez que movía la mano; se regaño durante todo el tiempo que lo beso, no quería que fuera así, al menos, no la primera vez de su compañero, quería hacerlo bonito. Sabia que para un sociopata eso era completamente indiferente, pero él se sentiría mejor. Pero el caso era que...No podía, Sherlock era tan sexy que conseguía que se olvidara de todo, y lo peor, lo automáticamente malo, era que el muy maldito ni se percataba de ello.

-John.- Voz ronca, convertida en puro caramelo liquido que consiguió ponerle todos y cada uno de los vellos de punta.- John, John, John...-Llamo de forma urgente.

-¿Que?- Tuvo que utilizar toda su mente para poder hilar la pregunta.

-Algo...Algo pasa....Me siento...Raro.- Jadeo rodando los ojos al techo y dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del doctor que se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba al detective: Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

-No pasa nada. Déjate ir. - respondió acelerando los movimientos y disfrutando de ver como el detective se contorsionaba bajo su tacto.

Se sorprendió cuando Sherlock negó con la cabeza pero mas sorprendente fue cuando dijo:

-¿Y tu?.... ¿Tu?...¿Tu?- Fue casi divertido ver como se atascaba en el pronombre.

-¿Yo?- pregunto deslizando la lengua por el largo cuello que Sherlock estiro en su recorrido.

-¿Tu estas igual?- Soltó de un tirón.

-No...Pero da igual. Ya habrá tiempo.- Y, maldita sea, era completamente cierto. En ese momento le daba igual el correrse por su mano, por la de Sherlock o el darse una ducha bien fría. Lo único que quería era ver como el mejor y único detective consultor del mundo se corría contra el sofá como un camión. - Ahora quiero que me lo des, Sherlock. Dámelo.- Ordeno haciendo gala de su voz de militar.

Sherlock se contorsiono ante eso, olvidándose por completo de todo y todos, dejando que John le viera con las defensas completamente bajas, luciendo como un humano normal y corriente. Un idiota que junta las rodillas y se agarra al respaldo del sofá mientras que con un grito agónico se corre envuelto en docenas de luces caleidoscópicas sobre la mano de su compañero. Y fue, a falta de una palabra mejor, maravilloso.

El detective se desplomo contra su pecho completamente laxo, respirando de forma errática y con todos los músculos convertidos en gelatina. Watson recordó vagamente como se sintió la primera vez que tuvo un orgasmo y lo bien que durmió esa noche. Quiso sentirse ofendido, espetar algo sobre que él también estaba excitado, pero, curiosamente, su cuerpo no protesto cuando el largo cuerpo de Sherlock se derrumbo sin fuerza sobre el sofá. Exhausto y satisfecho. Y todo gracias a él. Eso le hizo sentirse el hombre más importante de Gran Bretaña.

Sin siquiera mirar en donde lo hacia, se limpio la mano donde los restos del placer de su compañero comenzaban a secarse y se dispuso a irse al baño para “enfriarse” un poco. No dio ni dos pasos. La mano del moreno se cerro sobre su jersey y tironeo levemente de él.

-No te vayas.- Susurro sin mirarle. Al medico le dio un vuelco el corazón al notar que estaba completamente rojo.

-El sofá es muy pequeño para los dos.- Respondió en un susurro.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando su compañero negó con la cabeza y, mientras miraba hacia la cara sonriente pintada en la pared, abría los brazos de forma invitadora. Una sonrisa de lo más estúpida se le pinto en el rostro al comprender lo que le estaba diciendo:

Quería que se acostara encima de él, igual que la primera vez que lo beso.

De repente el aliviarse dejo de tener sentido.

-¿Estas seguro?-Pregunto con una amplia sonrisa. Ese Sherlock tímido era de lo más adorable.

Los felinos ojos del detective se clavaron en él de forma tan gélida que le hubiera helado la sangre a cualquiera pero no a él. John conocía a Sherlock de una manera que ni el mismo detective conocía.

-Claro que si, no seas estúpido. Sino no te lo diría.- Rumio volviendo a ser el malhumorado de siempre

La carcajada que se escapo del medico fue tan grande que resonó por toda la casa de Baker Street.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Quiso sentirse indignado ante su debilidad, no le gustaba sentirse tan....Accesible a las personas. De buena mano sabia que tendían a hacerte daño. Pero John, no. John lo sujeto y espero pacientemente a que terminara, a pesar de estar agonizando con su propia excitación. No dijo nada sobre él mismo mientras Sherlock se desplomaba por culpa de su fortísimo orgasmo, ni tampoco le exigió que le ayudara a terminar. Solo se quedo a su lado, sujetándole contra su pecho y esperando a que su respiración se normalizara. Se limpio completamente ausente, dejando que Sherlock pudiera leerle perfectamente. Estaba ansioso por descargar su propia tensión. No hacia falta su avispada mente para darse cuenta de ello. Estaba seguro que, en cuanto se cerciorara de que estaba bien, se encerraría en el baño dispuesto a aliviarse y eso le pareció de lo más inconcebible. John no podía tocarse él solo. No cuando él deseaba hacerlo. Sherlock maldijo a su cuerpo por estar demasiado cansado como para reaccionar. Intento ordenar que se moviera, que tenia que devolverle el favor a John, que tenia que...

Darle las gracias.

Pero el muy maldito estaba fuera de combate y era algo completamente normal. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así. Ni siquiera cuando resolvía un caso se sentía así y estaba seguro que no tenia nada que ver con el sexo, sino con que hubiera sido John el que lo hubiera hecho. Esa forma de dominarlo. De exigirle. De....Tratarlo de forma completamente diferente a como lo hacían los demás. Todos, incluso su hermano, le trataban como si fuera un niño pequeño. Uno irresponsable y malcriado. Sabia que algunas veces se comportaba como tal, pero John...El siempre le había tratado como un igual, a pesar de que le superaba en más de un aspecto.

Así que no. No iba a dejar que el medico sintiera un placer vació e insulso con su propia mano en un antiséptico cuarto de baño. No. Le retendría, esperaría a que su estúpido cuerpo se recuperara y, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, le daría las gracias correctamente.

Sherlock tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro al notar como el sofá se hundía bajo el peso del medico. A veces ese hombre podía ser tan predecible. Un par de frases acertadas y hacia lo que quería.

Sin embargo otras....

El calor de John le rodeo nada mas sentir el cuerpo contra el suyo haciendo que sus brazos se cerraran sobre el pequeño medico. El detective se sorprendió de lo bien que parecían encajar tanto sus cuerpos como en ese estrecho sofá. Uno de los pies del moreno sobresalía diez centímetros del reposabrazos mientras el otro descansaba plácidamente contra el suelo; en esa posición, toda la parte inferior de John reposaba plácidamente contra el sofá mientras que la superior lo hacia sobre el cuerpo del moreno que se dedico a rozar la nariz contra el cabello rubio mientras dibujaba estúpidos círculos sobre la ancha espalda del militar.

-Sherlock... ¿Me estas oliendo el pelo?

Esa pregunta le hizo abrir unos ojos que no sabia que había cerrado, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y los pulgares se congelaban en el sitio.

-No.- Respondió cortante, como el solamente sabia hacerlo.

La risa que John soltó reboto en sus costillas calentándole el corazón.

-Ah, vale. Muy bien...Es una pena porque iba a decirte que lo de los pulgares me relajaba y que lo de olerme me gustaba pero...Como no lo estabas haciendo.

Maldito John y su forma de ser tan adorable.

El susodicho alzo la cabeza con una tonta sonrisa pintada en el rostro y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le beso largo y tendido; besos largos y húmedos que hizo que Sherlock empezara a creer que tal vez y solo tal vez, el cielo existía y estaba en aquel roído sofá.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Calor.

Mucho calor.

Pero no un calor malo como el de Afganistán. No. No tenia nada que ver con ese calor, era uno bueno.

Un calor humano.

John poco a poco fue entrando en ese estado de duermevela donde se es consciente de todo y de nada a la vez. Sentía el cuerpo de Sherlock debajo de él, duro y atlético. Sus brazos rodeándole fuertemente, como si fuera un osito de peluche y uno de los pies acariciándole la pantorrilla suavemente. Sintió la respiración del detective contra su pecho, el corazón golpeando rítmicamente contra su oreja y no pudo ni quiso evitar el frotar la nariz contra ese largo esternón, aspiro el fuerte aroma de Sherlock y sintió como una tonta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Dios, se estaba comportando como una chica.

-John...- La voz de Sherlock lo llamo de forma suave y profunda, intentaba arrancarle del placentero estado en el que estaba. Intento resistirse. Cerro los puños y sintió como la fina tela de la camiseta se arrugaba entre sus dedos.-John.- Apretó los ojos y volvió a frotar la nariz contra el amplio pecho de su compañero. De verdad que no quería levantarse.

Un corto silencio le hizo suponer que había ganado y que Sherlock iba a dejarlo descansar un poco más.

Jesús, ese sofá era una maravilla. ¿Como era posible que el sofá de Sarah, donde dormía solo, fuera un incordio y ese, donde dormía con Sherlock fuera el puto paraíso?

-Bueno...Viendo que el Doctor Watson se niega a unirse a nosotros empezare con el tema que me trae hasta aquí.

Los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta al oír aquella voz que se parecía sospechosamente a...

-Sabes que ahora no puedo, Mycroft.

El sueño se evaporo automáticamente, los ojos se abrieron como platos y dio un salto hacia atrás sentándose patosamente sobre sus talones. Parpadeo varias veces intentando fijar su visión y barrio la estancia en busca del mayor de los Holmes. Quiso soltar un juramento cuando lo encontró plácidamente sentado en el sillón que estaba justo detrás de el, a su izquierda.

-Vaya, si que es usted rápido de reflejos, Doctor Watson.- Soltó irónico Mycroft con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Que?... ¿Que?...Yo...Esto...Sherlock...- Balbuceo sin saber muy bien que decir. No le gustaba que lo pillaran de esa forma tan...Íntima.

-No tiene que explicar nada.- Corto con su porte británico mientras hacia girar entre sus dedos su sempiterno paraguas y dándole una corta mirada que le hizo saber que ya había deducido el solito lo que había pasado entre ellos.- No es algo que no sospechara ya.

-Mycroft.- Amenazo el menor sentándose perezosamente.

John sintió como se le subían los colores al ver como Sherlock se mesaba las piernas que, seguramente, se le habrían quedado dormidas al cabo de la noche.

-Yo...Esto... ¿Alguien quiere te?-pregunto haciendo el amago de levantarse, mas que nada para salir huyendo de aquella embarazosa situación.

-No.- Respondieron ambos Holmes en un cruce de miradas que le hizo volver a sentarse.

-Es un caso sencillo, nada que no te vaya a quitar mucho tiempo.- Esa última frase la dijo mirando de forma significativa a John que intento hacerse más pequeño en el sofá.

-Si es tan sencillo... ¿Porque no lo hace tu gente?- Rumio. Esa lucha de miradas lo estaban poniendo de lo mas nervioso, casi parecía que estuvieran hablando de un tema completamente diferente del que John se sentía excluido.

-Bueno…Yo….Si quiero un te.- Huyo vilmente hacia la cocina sin importarle como ambos hermanos lo miraban fijamente. Tuvo ganas de meter la cabeza dentro del horno y encenderlo... ¿Desde cuando su vida se había vuelto tan complicada?

Oyó a ambos hombres hablar en murmullos mientras trasteaba en la cocina y no sabia que lo ponía más nervioso: Que hablaran así o que no estuvieran a punto de matarse. La verdad era que prefería lo segundo. Al menos con eso podía lidiar.

Como es normal, el te se hirvió rápido y antes de que estuviera listo ya lo tenia servido y preparado para beber. Sopeso la idea de quedarse en la cocina y disfrutar de su bebida allí pero lo descarto enseguida. Conocía demasiado bien a esos dos engreídos y sabia perfectamente que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a ellos. Así que opto por la solución mas directa. ¿No decían que lo mejor para quitar una tirita era de un golpe seco y rápido? Pues eso haría.

Lleno sus pulmones para darse ánimos e irguió la cabeza dispuesto a enfrentarse todo lo que le echaran. El primer paso le costo tanto que parecía que los zapatos eran de plomo, el segundo un poco menos, al cuarto ya había conseguido que la taza no le temblara en la mano. Sintió el corazón golpearle con fuerza en los oídos y ¡¡Dios¡¡ Deseaba que Mycroft no estuviera o que lo dejara pasar o que…¡¡Joder¡¡ O que simplemente Sherlock no fuera tan asquerosamente sexy y lo volviera tan loco o…

-Te dejo aquí el informe. – La voz de Mycroft cortó su hilo de pensamientos justo a tiempo de ver como salía por la puerta.

Eso le hizo respirar.

Un Holmes menos.

Se desplomo en el sofá sin cuidado alguno, maldiciendo su torpeza cuando, debido a su brusco gesto, algunas gotas de te cayeron sobre su pecho y sobre su pierna izquierda. No pudo evitar un siseo ante el caliente liquido que le traspaso la tela.

-¡¡Mierda¡¡ -Gruño dejando la taza en el suelo mientras buscaba algo con lo que secarse. Lo único que encontró cerca fue la bufanda de Sherlock. Sin siquiera dudarlo la agarro y se dispuso a limpiarse con ella. Ese maldito te estaba ardiendo. No recordaba haberlo echo tan caliente.

Estaba tan concentrado en secarse que no se percato de que su compañero se movía a su alrededor como un depredador. Se relió la bufanda en la mano y apunto estuvo de deslizala por la pierna cuando los largos dedos de Sherlock se cerraron sobre su muñeca.

Su cuerpo dio un respingo, le costo más de lo que le gustaría admitir el porque de ese movimiento:

La bufanda.

Era normal que el detective le impidiera limpiarse con una prenda suya, no hacia falta ser un sociopata para ello. Una disculpa que no llego a salir se formo en sus labios y sino salio no fue porque Sherlock se lo impidiera con un húmedo beso o algo parecido sino porque, con un seco golpe, cayo de rodillas delante de él.

-¿Sherlock?- Noto como el miedo bañaba la pregunta.

-Mycroft nos ha interrumpido y no he podido darte las gracias por lo de anoche.- Aclaro al ver su cara de desconcierto.

John mordió un jadeo al notar los largos dedos de violinista deslizarse sobre sus muslos, la piel se le erizo cuando las uñas se clavaron un poco mas fuerte en la zona húmeda de sus vaqueros arrancándole una pequeña mueca de dolor. Lo vio todo a cámara tan lenta que le resulto raro que fuera Sherlock el que tuviera delante, estaba tan acostumbrada a que la única vez que se quedara quieto fuera cuando estaba en su palacio mental que verlo ahora …Así…quieto como una estatua de mármol, solo moviendo lentamente las manos por sus muslos y deslizando los ojos por todo su cuerpo fue tan….Tan…Joder, fue tan excitante que tuvo que agarrarse al sofá para no hundir los dedos en ese rizado cabello y romperle la boca a besos.

Lo siguiente que paso fue de lo mas incomprensible para él, y no porque Sherlock no actuara de forma lenta y directa, sino porque su cerebro no digerio lo que sus ojos veían. Tomo nota mental de, cuando volviera a correrle la sangre hacia otra dirección que no fueran las pelotas, darle la razón al detective sobre que era un idiota.  
El ruido de la cremallera le dilato las pupilas, las uñas arañándole las caderas y el fuerte tirón para obligarle a levantarse un poco le puso la piel de gallina y casi le da un ataque cardíaco cuando vio como los dedos de el mejor detective consultor del mundo se cerraban sobre sus calzoncillos y empezaban a tirar hacia abajo, en un intento de ¡¡Oh Dios Mio¡¡ Liberar una dolorosa erección que no recordaba haber tenido.

Una felación.

Sherlock le había bajado los pantalones hasta los tobillos e iba a hacer lo mismo con su ropa interior para hacerle una felacion.

Por los Clavos de Cristo….

Sherlock iba a hacerle una mamada.

Sino fuera porque John Watson tenia una conciencia demasiado fuerte se habría dejado hacer. Oh...de verdad que se habría dejado. Habría disfrutado de esos envenenados labios que eran capaces de convertir simples palabras en auténticos puñales. Pero…¡¡Maldita sea¡¡¡ No podía.

-Sherlock…Sherlock…- Se sorprendió a si mismo de lo oscura que le salio la voz. Estaba excitado, casi al borde de la locura. Rezo en su fuero interno para que el detective lo dejara pasar, no se veía capaz de resistir esa tentación durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando tienes a uno de los hombres mas sexys –y que hasta hacia tan solo unos días pensaba que era completamente asexual- de rodillas delante de ti con las pupilas tan dilatadas que solo se ve un fino hilo verde y los labios brillantes de anticipación.

¡Jesús¡

-¿Qué?-carraspeo con ese tono molesto que utilizaba cada vez que lo interrumpía de hacer algo que, para él, era muy importante. Como hacer volar la cocina.

-No tienes porque hacerlo.- Jadeo cerrando los dedos de la mano izquierda sobre los negros cabellos mientras deslizaba los de la derecha sobre esos pecaminosos labios. Imaginándose lo increíblemente maravilloso que seria estar envuelto en esa suculenta boca. Se sorprendió a si mismo metiendo el dedo pulgar dentro e imitando el movimiento del acto sexual. No pudo evitar reprimir un gruñido cuando Sherlock, el malvado y andrógeno Sherlock, deslizo la lengua por la punta de su dedo para luego succionarlo.- Joder….De verdad que no tienes porque hacerlo. No tienes porque darme las gracias así…Si no quieres. No tienes porque sentirte obligado.- Jadeo sin apartar el dedo, con los ojos fijos en esos labios que se deslizaban lentamente hacia fuera. John tuvo que hacer acopio de todos sus estudios de medicina para no correrse en el mismo instante en que los gatunos ojos verdes lo miraron de esa forma, que para otros era gélida, pero para él era la mas cálida y autentica de todas porque, esa mirada, esa mirada que podía congelar el mismo infierno solo significaba una cosa….Que Sherlock quería algo. Y ese algo era….Él.

-John…-escupió entrecerrando los ojos.- Soy un sociopata con un coeficiente intelectual extremadamente alto… ¿De verdad crees que haría esto si no quisiera?- Corono la frase cerrando las manos sobre el elástico de los calzoncillos y tirando con fuerza.

Con un pequeño y casi femenino grito se aferro a los brazos del sofá y miro a su compañero con los ojos abiertos como platos al verse despojado de esa forma de su ropa intima. Era raro estar delante de otro hombre con los pantalones en los tobillos, la camisa a la altura del pecho y una erección casi violeta; debería de haberse sentido violento o algo por el estilo pero lo único que quería era …Dios, solo de pensarlo se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca.

-Entonces…Toda esta historia de darme las gracias…Ha sido una farsa.- Se felicito a si mismo por conseguir pensar –y decir- una frase tan increíblemente complicada.

La respuesta del moreno no se hizo esperar: Una sonrisa afilada y un “Elemental, querido Watson” fue todo lo que dijo justo antes de bajar la cabeza y cerrarla con posesión sobre su miembro erecto.

-¡¡Oh…SI¡¡.-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Calor, mucho, muchísimo calor. Puede que Sherlock fuera frió por fuera pero por dentro era caliente como un volcán. Y solo es su boca. Pensó de pasada Watson cerrando los ojos y evitando por todos los medios el pensar en lo calentito que estaría al estar dentro del detective. Se obligo a no pensar eso, mas que nada porque si lo hacia no duraría ni dos minutos y…¡¡Diablos¡¡ Quería disfrutarlo hasta el ultimo segundo.

La cabeza de Sherlock se movía lentamente de arriba abajo, inexperta y un poco insegura. Sabia que debería de quedarse quieto, de dejarlo hacer, que él solo encontrara el ritmo pero….Tal y como paso la noche anterior estaba demasiado excitado. Era lo que tenia ese maldito sociopata que lo rebajaba a lo mas básico de ser humano. Así que cerro los dedos contra el cabello que se ceñía sobre la coronilla y de un fuerte tirón lo retuvo. Tuvo que apretar los pies en el suelo para evitar correrse como un quinceañero al ver su polla dentro de la boca de Sherlock y como este lo miraba con expresión interrogante.

-Deja que yo marque el ritmo.-Mastico el aire y algo tuvo que ver el detective porque pudo ver y sentir como todo ese gran cuerpo se estremecía a sus pies.

Y así, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, alzo las caderas introduciéndose lentamente al principio dentro de la cálida boca de Sherlock y sin dejar de hablar. Porque…Eso era otra, con todas sus novias se mantenía callado o soltando las típicas frases de cama, pero con Sherlock…Con él dejaba salir su lado más obsceno, uno que ni siquiera sabia que tenia. Le dijo todo lo que se le paso por la mente, desde que se moría de ganas por tenerlo así, hasta que nunca había echo nada semejante con otro hombre. Fue en esa frase cuando Sherlock se movió un poco, cerrando de nuevo la mano sobre la muñeca donde aun tenía enroscada la bufanda y reteniéndola contra el brazo del sofá, dejándole a Watson solo una mano libre que seguía firmemente cerrada sobre la coronilla del mas alto. Sinceramente a John no pudo importarle menos lo que estaba haciendo pero el simple echo de ver esa jodida bufanda azul tan cerca de la mano del moreno le hizo imaginarse al único detective consultor del mundo en su cama, atado a los barrotes con ese trozo de tela y completamente dispuesto para él, para que el pequeño y gris John Watson le hiciera lo que quisiera.

-¡¡Joder¡¡- Gruño apretando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y follandose la boca de Sherlock sin ningún tipo de cuidado. El detective no protesto. No se quejo, ni nada parecido, se comporto de forma sumisa y eso excito aun mas al medico, que se derramo con un fortísimo grito en la boca de su compañero que lo trago todo sin una sola mueca de asco.

El pequeño cuerpo del militar cayo completamente desplomado sobre el sofá con unos pequeños espasmos sacudiendo todo su cuerpo debido a las pequeñas pasadas de lengua que Sherlock le propinaba a su miembro que empezaba a ablandarse en sus manos. No pudo evitar compararlo con un gato. Un gato grande y arisco que solo es mimoso con quien de verdad quiere.

-No soy un gato.- Gruño el detective dando una ultima y larga pasada que casi le hace saltar de su propia piel y revelándole que había soltado esa comparación en alto.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo pareces.- agrego acariciando el cabello como si fuera una mascota. Intento hacerlo con las dos pero la derecha seguía fuertemente agarrada por Sherlock. Una pregunta silenciosa se formo en su rostro.

-Lo hice para comprobar tus pulsaciones. Por si no te gustaba lo que hacia.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso fue como un jarro de agua fría.

-¿Me estabas contando las pulsaciones mientras me hacías una mamada?-Se ofendió incorporándose y olvidando por completo el fantástico orgasmo que acababa de tener.

-Quería saber si lo hacia bien.- respondió con la misma indiferencia. –Al menos esa era la idea, pero tuviste que hablar y me hiciste perder la concentración.- Refunfuño como un niño pequeño.

John abro la boca complemente indignado…O sea, ¿El tenia la culpa de que perdiera la cuenta?...¿¿El?? Pero enseguida la cerro. No era normal que alguien como el fantástico Sherlock Holmes se distrajera por una tontería como esa. Lo cual significaba que….Le gusto. A Sherlock le gusto tanto como a él lo que acababan de hacer.

-Anda, ven…- susurro dándose un pequeño golpe en el pecho. El pensamiento de que Sherlock era un gato creció en su mente cuando este se deslizo gracilmente por su regazo hasta quedar pecho contra pecho. John no se sorprendió de notar la erección del menor de los Holmes contra su muslo lo que si lo hizo fue no sentir unas ganas irremediables de salir corriendo hacia el lado contrario.

-No soy un gato.- Gruño el detective dejando caer los codos sobre los anchos hombros del militar que sonrió dulcemente.

-No he dicho nada.-Se defendió cerrando las manos con posesión sobre la estrecha cintura y pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

-Lo estabas pensando.- agrego el detective frotándose, inconscientemente, contra la pierna de John que solo pudo besarlo. Aunque no fue un beso muy largo ya que el pelinegro se aparto rápidamente de él.- ¿No te da asco?-pregunto llevándose la mano hacia la boca que aun sabia al orgasmo del medico.

Esa frase hizo que el corazón de John diera un vuelco en el sitio. Si fuera cualquier otra persona de seguro que si, pero..¿Con Sherlock?...No

Negó con la cabeza y sin nada mas que añadir volvió a besar al detective que lo recibió encantado.

Fue un beso largo y húmedo, John se sentía aplastado contra el sofá y no podía negar que estaba en la autentica gloria, tanto que iba a decirle a Sherlock que se pusiera en pie para hacerle lo mismo pero…..Una voz de lo mas desagradable rompió el momento al decir.

-Siento interrumpir pero no puedo esperar mas a que acabéis con la sesión de mimos.- Mycroft apareció en escena haciendo que toda la libido de la habitación se escapara por la ventana.

-¡¡¡¡Mycroft¡¡¡.-Fue John el que grito abrazando con mas fuerza el cuerpo de Sherlock tanto para cubrirse como para protegerlo del mayor de los Holmes. –Podías haber llamado.

-¿Y perderme el espectáculo, doctor?- La sonrisa del hombre de la reina fue pura lujuria.

-Mycroft.- Advirtió Sherlock con la voz convertida en veneno.

-Tranquilo, solo venia por mi paraguas. No he visto nada. Aunque, si oído. Es usted muy explicito a la hora de tener sexo, Doctor Watson.-Concedió Mycroft agarrando el paraguas que estaba a su lado y enseñándolo para que vieran que no mentía. Esa frase le hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Quiso decir que el no era así, que solo lo era con Sherlock pero el muy maldito no le dejo.

-Creo que Watson ha dejado bastante claro en sus coloridas frases que esa forma de hablar solo la tiene conmigo, Mycroft.- Soltó su.....sociopata particular con un tono de voz de lo mas normal, como si hablara del tiempo.

-Eso es cierto y por lo poco que he podido ver, te has asegurado de que no mentía.- señalo el mayor de los Holmes fijando la mirada del doctor en donde aun colgaba la bufanda.

Eso le sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar gritar el nombre del detective.

-Te dije que quería saber si te gustaba lo que hacia.- fue lo mas parecido a una disculpa que obtendría.

Y así sin más…Mycroft desapareció de sus vidas durante varias semanas.


	4. Sexo

-Jo....John.....

El jadeo se escapo de la garganta de Sherlock marcando las venas del cuello y con todo el cuerpo en tensión. Fue solo un leve susurro pero consiguió que todos los vellos del cuerpo del medico se pusieran de punta. Aun no podía creerlo, no podía creer en que posición estaban y mucho menos que fuera él el que obligara al detective a perpetrarla. Ya se había percatado de que, cuando se trataba de Sherlock y el sexo, se volvía un poco-bastante- animal y posesivo, pero esto era ya rozar lo ridículo.

Todo empezó como siempre: Con un caso.

No era nada del otro mundo, un asesinato que los había llevado a entrevistar a una pareja de hermanos, hombre y mujer, que se vieron lujuriosamente atraídos por el detective nada mas verlo. A John no le preocupo mucho cuando la mujer hizo su movimiento, la única mujer por la que Sherlock se había sentido atraído era la Srta Adler y esa otra joven no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Sin embargo con el hermano... Un hombre de estupenda figura, con clarisimos ojos azules y cabello oscuro, igual de alto que Holmes y con una sonrisa tan perfecta que entraban ganas de rompérsela nada mas conocerlo.

A John no le costo mucho imaginarse a ambos enrollándose contra la pared de la habitación, sacándose la ropa y frotándose como dos animales.

Al principio pensó que Sherlock, siendo el sociopata que era, se encargaría de cortarle nada mas notar el coqueteo, pero el muy...Idiota, se dejo hacer. Permitiendo que entrara en su espacio personal tanto que por un momento John pensó que de verdad iban a montárselo en el salón.

Claro esta todo era una estratagema del detective para que el hermano se descubriera y poder encerrarlos pero eso a John le importo bien poco.

Intento ser razonable. Observar en vez de ver como decía su compañero pero...No pudo. Así que no se sorprendió al encontrarse enfrentandose al moreno nada mas cruzar las puertas de la calle Baker preguntándole a que demonios había venido semejante escenita.

No tardo mucho en dar gritos cuando le explico que todo era una estratagema y espeto que no sabia que era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta. Antes de percatarse de lo que hacia los dos estaban hablando demasiado alto y demasiado cerca.

Y así fue como acabaron en esa posición: Con Sherlock sentado con todo el cuerpo empapado en sudor, las manos atadas a la espalda con esa jodida bufanda azul y con los pantalones colgados de su pierna izquierda.

-John....Duele...- El rubio se maravillo al ver al detective flexionando esas largas piernas hasta apoyar las plantas de los pies en el asiento del sofá en un vano intento de escapar, dejandole una estupenda perspectiva de todo lo que era ese fibroso cuerpo completamente dominado y excitado.

-No te preocupes...Soy medico.- Mastico el aire a la vez que volvía a meter los dedos dentro del cuerpo del detective y tocaba ese punto mágico que sabia que todo hombre tenia.

La reacción del moreno no pudo ser mas exquisita: Abrir tanto los ojos como la boca con un estertor de puro placer mientras miraba al techo.

-¡¡¡¡John¡¡¡

Maravilloso.

-¿Que?...¿Quieres que lo repita?- Y sin darle tiempo a responder volvió a tocar esa zona tan sensible consiguiendo que el cuello de Sherlock se estirara tanto que pudo ver perfectamente el dibujo de todas sus venas.

Era algo exquisito de contemplar, el largo miembro duro y palpitante mirando al cielo, las rodillas flexionadas temblando por culpa de la excitación, los brazos estirados hacia atrás e inmovilizados por su propio peso y sus dedos entrando y saliendo, haciendo la tijeras para dilatarlo y torturando la próstata del detective sin compasión. Si tenia que hacer una comparación sobre su forma de actuar es que John Watson, a la hora de tener sexo con Sherlock, se comportaba igual que el detective cuando tenia un caso interesante. Lo observaba todo, lo analizaba y preveía posibles reacciones del moreno.

¿Eso era lo que sentía Sherlock?...Ahora entendía su comportamiento. Ese tipo de sensación era...Adictiva. Aunque el medico ya sabia que se había vuelto adicto al único detective consultor del mundo.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado se concentro en el largo cuerpo que tenia delante, intentando decidir que hacer acontinuacion.  
No le importaría seguir así, metiendo los dedos dentro del detective hasta que este no pudiera mas y se corriera de la excitación sin siquiera tocarse, pero su propio cuerpo se negaba a eso; quería disfrutar de la calidez de Sherlock, seguramente tendría que levantarse y coger algún tipo de lubricante, ese hombre era demasiado estrecho. Puede que Watson no fuera un “gran” hombre, mas bien de estatura media y si se comparaba con su estatura estaba bastante bien proporcionado, pero aun así Sherlock era demasiado justo para él. Así que si, tendría que levantarse e ir a la cocina o al baño y eso, en ese momento, le parecía un mundo de distancia.  
También quería probar el sabor del moreno. Llevárselo a la boca. Lamerlo, sentir el peso sobre su lengua, degustar el sabor salado y llevarlo hasta la locura sin dejar de torturarlo con sus dedos. Pero si hacia eso se perdería la expresión de Holmes y eso, al menos para ser la primera vez, le resultaba inaceptable.

-Joder, Sherlock...Quiero hacerte tantas cosas....Que no se por donde empezar.

El detective lo miro con los ojos velados por el placer, trago saliva con dificultad y con una pequeña mueca de dolor jadeo:

-Dentro....John....Dentro....-Maldijo para si, Sherlock quería que lo follara y para eso tendría que levantarse y...¡¡Maldita sea¡¡ No quería. -No...Te....Levantes...quedate...Aquí...Házmelo...-gruño empujando su cuerpo hacia abajo, empalándose a si mismo contra sus dedos y haciendo que la erección del medico aullara de dolor.

Y...No...No podía hacerle eso. Es mas, sabia que si lo hacia le dolería y no volvería dejarse hacer. Así que tendría que encontrar la manera de satisfacer a los dos y.....

Oooohh...Estúpido, estúpido...

Se maldijo a si mismo al no haber caído antes en la cuenta. ¿Como no se le había ocurrido antes?

-Esta bien...Esta....Joder, si...Esta...Bien- siseo sacando los dedos de ese gigantesco cuerpo y empujándolo de tal manera que quedo con la nariz pegada en el asiento del sofá; dejando a un muy sumiso Sherlock en una postura aun mas sumisa. De rodillas en el sofá con el trasero levantado, la cara pegada al asiento y las manos atadas a la espalda. John tuvo que tomarse un momento para observarlo, deslizando las manos por esa gran espalda hasta sus posaderas donde se cerraron con fuerza. De verdad que no podía creer que estuvieran así y mucho menos lo que iba a hacer. Aunque lo que de verdad le chocaba era que...No le diera asco.

-¿John?- Una pizca de miedo tiño la fuerte voz de barítono de Sherlock consiguiendo que cualquier tipo de duda se disipara. Quería eso, joder. Quería hacer gritar a Holmes hasta que se olvidara de pensar, convertirlo en lo que le había convertido. En lo mas básico de ser humano. Sin pensarlo mucho alzo la mano y le dio una fuerte palmada ganándose un gemido y un pequeño espasmo por parte del detective. Exquisito. Acto seguido beso la zona dulcemente y sintió como este se relajo.

Repito la operación sin saber porque, a él no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas pero es que ...con toda esa piel blanca y la disposición del detective.

-¿Que me has echo, Sherlock?-Jadeo repartiendo castos besos por la zona acercándose peligrosamente a su objetivo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Que me has echo, Sherlock?

La pregunta bañada en lujuria aun rebotaba de un lado a otro en el cerebro del detective ¿Que le había echo él?...Mas bien todo lo contrario. En un día normal, debería de estar experimentando en la cocina o intentando descubrir a algún asesino o ladrón, sino aburriéndose como una ostra. Pero desde que John le dio “las gracias” no puede dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el maldito medico tocándole, besandole o arrastrándolo hacia el orgasmo. Tal vez por eso hizo lo que hizo con el sospechoso. Responder al el coqueteo. Quería comprobar si esa fase que estaba atravesando era que por fin su cuerpo había ganado la batalla sobre su mente y estaba entrando -de forma tardía- en un despertar sexual o es que solo le gustaba que le tocara y tocar al medico.

Fue un alivio comprobar que era la segunda opción.

Pero fue mas gratificante ver la reacción del rubio. Celos. Celos y de los fuertes. Curioso, nunca pensó que Watson fuera celoso y posesivo. Se le veía siempre tan calmado.

Tomo nota mental de volver a propiciar semejante situación. Pero no muy a menudo, no creía que su cuerpo pudiera soportar tanta tensión. Su corazón estaba a punto de escaparse del pecho y tenia todos y cada uno de los músculos agarrotados debido a una postura que, ni en mil años, habría creído que su largo cuerpo pudiera adoptar. Y claro esta, también estaba el pequeño detalle de...Los dedos.

La primera intención que tuvo nada mas notar los pequeños pero gruesos dedos de John acariciarle “ahí” fue de huir. Cerrar las piernas y sentarse al otro lado del sofá con el miedo pintado en los ojos. Pero todo se fue al traste por culpa de que John le beso con el alma en la boca y los dedos cerrados sobre su cabello y....su mente simplemente se cerro, dejando un cartel bien grande que decía: Me he ido de vacaciones, hacer caso al Doctor Watson... en todo.

Y eso estaba haciendo.

El dolor de la primera invasión casi le hace darse cuenta, con puro pánico, de que se había equivocado, de que su cuerpo no estaba preparado para eso. Pero, como bien había dicho su mente antes de desconectarse, John si sabia lo que hacia y el dolor fue mermando lentamente hasta que el mismo se sorprendió cuando sus jadeos mutaron de dolor a puro placer. Aun estaba acostumbrándose a esa sensación cuando el medico toco algo dentro de él que casi le hace saltar fuera del sofá. Fue una sensación tan placentera que no podía describirla. El...Que era una eminencia en eso de describir cosas y hablar y....

-Espero que estés listo.

La voz cargada de pura lujuria de su compañero de piso le saco de sus cavilaciones e hizo que se centrara con todo su cuerpo y mente en lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía los dedos cerrados con agresividad sobre su trasero, la fina tela de la camisa contra los muslos y las rodillas contra las plantas de sus pies. Era una postura de lo mas incomoda, estaba seguro de que pronto le dolería el cuello y como John no hiciera algo pronto se lo haría saber con......

-¡¡¡JOHN¡¡¡

Un escalofrió de puro placer le recorrió desde su zona mas intima hasta cerrarse sobre su coronilla. En un principio creyó que John volvería a penetrarle con los dedos desde esa postura, facilitando una dilatación mas profunda para que doliera menos. Era un pensamiento de lo mas lógico. Puede que Sherlock fuera virgen pero sabia de anatomía y había visto alguna que otra película. Y de verdad, de verdad que se esperaba los dedos y no...La lengua de Watson.

¡¡Por todos y cada uno de los elementos de la tabla periódica¡¡ John le estaba lubricando o mas bien besando en su zona mas oscura de la misma forma que le besaba en la boca: con toda la lengua, y moviendo la cabeza.

-Dios, John..- Jadeo al sentir la pequeña rosada empujarse dentro de él y moverse sinuosa como una serpiente. A veces dudaba que John nunca hubiera tenido relaciones con un hombre, pero toda duda quedaba extinta cuando algún hombre se acercaba a él y este se ponía tenso como el militar que era.

Intento incorporarse un poco, participar en el acto y darle el encuentro a esa lengua que lo estaba volviendo loco. Sino fuera por ,lo increíblemente bien que se sentía, se habría ofendido de lo que Watson había conseguido en tan poco tiempo: Que perdiera el control. Él, que por regla general, era consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba y tenia total control de todo su cuerpo y ahora, lo único que quería, era tener las manos libres para poder incorporarse y mover el culo.

¿Y John tenia la desfachatez de preguntarle que le había hecho?.

 

Sin dejar de gemir empezó a mover los dedos con el objetivo de liberarse de sus ataduras. Maldita sea, nunca volvería a mirar su bufanda de la misma forma. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando su compañero unió dos de sus dedos a su lengua haciendo que una retahíla de incoherencias saliera de su boca.

No se reconocía, él no era así, pero tener a John en ese sitio tan intimo haciéndole todas esas cosas que nunca nadie le había hecho...El grito de jubilo que quiso soltar al liberarse las manos murió en su garganta contra el asiento de cuero, el cual mordió y lamió en un vano sustituto del medico.

Con la excitación recorriéndole el cuerpo, apoyo las manos en el sofá y se incorporo lo justo para darle el encuentro a esa lengua maravillosa que lo estaba volviendo loco sin dejar de repetir el nombre del militar como un mantra. Un gemido de lo mas femenino se escapo de su garganta al notar unos dientes cerrándose contra su nalga derecha a la vez que unos dedos lo dilataban de forma mas exhaustiva.

-Eres muy travieso, Sherlock -Regaño John con una voz oscura por el deseo que mando oleadas de excitación hasta su polla que aulló de atención.

-Es que me aburro.- Mintió con una sonrisa llevando la barbilla al pecho y meneando el cuerpo para encontrar un poco de mas placer.

John sonrió ante la broma y dándole un fortísimo mordisco que casi le hace llorar se incorporo y le obligo a ponerse boca arriba. Se pelearon, simbólicamente, durante unos segundos en los que Sherlock hacia todo lo posible por incorporarse y John por dejarlo en una postura sumisa que lo satisficiera. Como el mismo detective sabia de ante mano, gano el medico, dejándolo cuan largo era tirado en el sofá con las piernas alzadas y los tobillos en los hombros del militar, quedando completamente expuesto a él.

Fue raro estar en esa postura digna de un gimnasta y que su cuerpo no protestara, pero aun mas raro ver sus propios pies a cada lado del rostro del rubio.

-¿Te aburres?-Pregunto con esa voz que otorga el alto rango militar. Sherlock degusto la pregunta lamiéndose los labios y asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.-¿Quieres que te distraiga?

Oh...Dios...¡¡SI¡¡

No lo dijo en voz alta y tampoco hizo falta. El rápido asentimiento de su cabeza le dejo bien claro al medico que lo ansiaba con toda su alma.

Una sonrisa por parte de su compañero fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta. Después de eso, Sherlock Holmes dejo de pensar y solo se dedico a sentir. Le resulto curioso y extraño el haber vivido en su propio cuerpo durante una treintena de años , quejándose de que solo era un estorbo para el desarrollo de su persona, y ahora, darse cuenta de que su cuerpo podía ser igual o incluso mejor que su cerebro.

El primer roce de la polla de John contra su entrada le hizo estremecer y tragar aire, sintiendo como todos y cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo se le ponía de punta al notar como la gruesa dureza se deslizaba arriba y abajo de forma juguetona hasta encontrar su entrada. Casi pierde el conocimiento cuando la cabeza encajo perfectamente y la sintió empujándose lentamente dentro de él, como tanteando el terreno, con miedo de no poder entrar por ser demasiado grande, porque, puede que Sherlock no hubiera tenido ninguna relación para poder comparar, pero era listo y observador y se había percatado de que él, con su metro ochenta y cuatro era demasiado estrecho, incluso para John que a pesar de ser de baja estatura, estaba por encima de la media en cuestiones de “tamaño”

-Entra de una vez.- Se desespero. No creía que pudiera aguantar durante mucho tiempo semejante tensión.

-Espera.

-No...Entra...Ya...Ahora..- Ordeno con ese tono de niño pequeño y mimado que sabia que John odiaba. Tal vez si hacia como cuando te quitas una tirita seria menos desesperante; tal vez si John entraba de un empujón todo iría sobre ruedas...Tal vez...

-Sherlock...No creo que...

-Me aburro, John...Lo necesito...Vamos...Estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez necesite un caso y...¡¡ARGH¡¡-La fuerte embestida le cogió tan de sorpresa que no solo le hizo callar sino que casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. El militar se empujo dentro de él de un seco empujón que casi le hace doblarse de dolor. Gracias al cielo el rubio se quedo quieto. Esperando ...¿A que?..Sinceramente, Sherlock no lo sabia pero por él podía quedarse así toda la noche y no moverse. Joder, dolía horrores.

Sentía todo el cuerpo del medico aplastandole contra el sofá y como este, sin salir de su cuerpo, empezó a rotar las caderas, formando círculos que consiguieron arrancar mas de un suspiro del detective que no conseguía relajarse.

-Por Dios, Sherlock...Relajate...-Suspiro el medico apretando los ojos.-Vas a matarme.-Informo el rubio haciendo que se diera cuenta de que todo su cuerpo estaba tenso; incluso sus dedos estaban cerrados con fuerza contra los brazos estirados de John. Al moreno no le hizo gracia tardar varios segundo el darse cuenta de que no se refería a que le dejara los dedos marcados sino de que se había contraído tanto que estrangulaba la polla de Watson.

-No puedo..-susurro soltando los brazos de su amante y pasándolos por encima de su cabeza para cerrarlos contra el reposabrazos.

Suponía que ahora era cuando John se enfadaba con él. Por ser un crió que solo pide y pide y que, cuando ve que la cosa le sobrepasa, cambia de opinión. Pero, como pasa siempre desde que el medico se cruzo en su vida, este solo sonrió y se agacho lo justo para besarle el rostro, primero besos castos con los labios apretados para luego pasar solo la punta de la lengua para recoger unas lagrimas que no sabia que había vertido. Tal vez fuera del dolor o del placer o de ambas, sinceramente, Sherlock no lo sabia pero fue increíblemente reconfortante esa muestra de afecto que nunca le habían brindado. Un pequeño jadeo se le escapo cuando Watson, en un alarde de fuerza, dejo caer todo su peso en uno de sus brazos y cerro la mano libre sobre su erección, acariciándola con pereza como si no estuviera dentro de él tan duro como una piedra.

Quiso sonreír al notar como todo su cuerpo se abandonaba a las caricias y besos del doctor tanto que una de sus manos se soltó del respaldo y se cerro contra la nuca del medico, al cual beso con vehemencia durante largos minutos.

-Quiero ver como te tocas.- Jadeo el rubio apretando frente contra frente aun con los ojos cerrados.-De verdad que me muero por verte tocándote.- gruño apretando un poco mas las caderas contra el cuerpo del detective que se mordió los labios.

Y si, vale, si....Se rebajaría a tocarse, haría lo que fuera con tal de contentar a John y si una de ellas era satisfacerse a si mismo como un idiota...Lo haría. Pero solo por John.

Con una incertidumbre que hacia siglos que no sentía deslizo la mano que no se agarraba al respaldo por todo su cuerpo, primero por el pecho, luego el estomago hasta cerrarse sobre la mano del medico que lo observo con los ojos negros de lujuria, siguiendo el recorrido aguantando la respiración.

La callosa mano del medico se retiro dejando que él cerrara la suya propia contra su dura erección, le sorprendió encontrarse tan duro; no recordaba haberlo estado tanto nunca. Aunque el simple hecho de ignorar siempre esa parte de su cuerpo también hacia que no pudiera compara con pasadas ocasiones.  
Sintió vergüenza de si mismo al quedarse allí, quieto, con la mano en su polla dura y sin saber que hacer acontinuacion.

-Mueve la mano.- Ordeno John con la mirada clavada en su mano inmóvil.

Le obedeció y una sensación extraña le recorrió al sentir la piel subir y bajar, le gusto pero no tanto como el gemido que John soltó al ver el gesto. Curioso ¿Quien le iba a decir que Watson tenia algo de vouyerista?  
Sin dejar de subir y bajar la mano tomo nota mental de fomentar esa vena que acababa de descubrir del medico.

-John...-Volvió a jadear dándose cuenta de que, desde que habían empezado, había repetido el nombre de su compañero mas veces que en los últimos meses.

Algo tuvo que cambiar en su tono de voz; tal vez fuera la desesperación por todo lo que estaba sintiendo por primera vez o que, por fin, había encontrado algo para que su cerebro le dejara descansar, el caso es que fue testigo de como, el amigable y adorable Dr Watson se convertía en el militar seco y dominante que tenia delante. Fue maravilloso; tanto que le hizo mover la mano con mas rapidez sobre su propio miembro.

John agarro el reposabrazos con ambas manos y empujo con toda su fuerza dentro del cuerpo del detective que solo pudo gritar su aprobación. Al principio eran embestidas largas y profundas en donde el medico se dedicaba a mover las caderas como si estuviera buscando algo con su polla.

Lo encontró a la cuarta estocada.

La próstata.

Sherlock grito, John gruño y fue en ese mismo momento en donde todo se volvió un autentico caos . Las embestidas se volvieron rápidas y brutales, golpeando sin piedad la próstata del detective que movió con mas rapidez su mano. Holmes se quedo hipnotizado al ver como una pequeña gota de sudor se resbalo de la frente del medico hasta quedar colgando peligrosamente de la punta de su nariz; y quiso lamerla. Esa gota era suya, la había provocado él. Hizo el intento de incorporarse para hacerlo pero no pudo. John se lo impidió con una cruenta embestida que lo clavo en el sofá con una mueca de dolor. Gracias a su facilidad para la observación y su coeficiente intelectual tan alto, era muy complicado que algo sorprendiera al detective, tal vez por eso su relación con John había sido tan duradera, porque ese pequeño hombre era, no solo capaz de sorprenderlo, sino también de divertirlo, y si en esos momentos estaba pensando semejante tontería fue porque, a la fuerte embestida, le siguieron varias igual de fuertes que casi lo levantaron del sofá y que eran debidas a que su compañero y único amigo, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Podría decir infinidad de cosas que le revelaron ese hecho, desde la respiración agitada, hasta los dedos marcados en su cadera, pero lo que realmente le hizo darse cuenta fue...Su mirada.

Esos grandes ojos, que por regla general eran tiernos y que bailaban entre el castaño y el verde, ahora estaban bañados de excitación, con todo el iris tiñiendo la pupila, dándole un aspecto casi terrorífico. Pero solo casi.

-Sher....- Fue un jadeo ahogado con todas las venas de la frente marcadas y los dientes mordiendo el labio inferior.

John estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por aguantar su propio orgasmo para poder darle tiempo a el a alcanzar el suyo.

Lo amo por eso.

Y sino no fuera porque el rubio no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo mas se lo habría dicho e incluso habría entrado en pánico por sus sentimientos pero en vez de eso solo soltó la mano que se cerraba sobre el respaldo del sofa y la cerro sobre la mejilla de su amante mientras aceleraba el ritmo con la otra mano arrastrándose a si mismo hasta el filo del abismo.

-Los dos juntos.- Jadeo sin saber muy bien lo que se refería.

Pero, al parecer, John si sabia lo que quería decir porque asintió con un tenso gesto de cabeza y siguió empujándose a si mismo con la misma fuerza.  
Nunca supo si la primera vez que se corrió con John dentro fue gracias al placer que este le provocaba o al simple echo de ver la expresión de puro placer del medico. Fue una sensación rara, notar como se llenaba por un lado de su cuerpo y como por otro se vaciaba con una explosión de placer indescriptible. Era tan extraño, su cuerpo se arqueo hacia arriba y las piernas se abrieron tanto que por un momento pensó que se le separarían del cuerpo, las venas casi explotan dentro de su cuello y, por un momento, creyó que se quedaría ciego debido a la fortísima sensación que el orgasmo le provoco. Fue a falta de una palabra mejor...Maravilloso y sorprendente.

Dos palabras que describían perfectamente a John.

-Ha sido genial.- Resoplo el detective cerrando las piernas y las manos contra su compañero aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo y jurando, silenciosamente, no dejarlo escapar jamas.

-Oh...Si...- jadeo Watson con una corta carcajada. - No puedo moverme.- Se quejo el pequeño medico dejándose mimar sin importarle el acabar tener su primera relación homosexual y haberla disfrutado como un enano.-Ya estoy mayor para estos trotes.- bromeo levantando con dificultad la cabeza y mirando a su perfecto dios griego.

-Sip.- Sherlock ni siquiera dudo dos minutos en responder, algo que le arranco una sonrisa cansada al medico.- Pero, a mi me gustas así....Me gusta levantarme por las mañanas y ver que tu pelo ya es mas blanco que rubio. Que las ojeras son mas marcadas porque no te he dejado dormir por culpa de tocar el violín y disfrutar de una arruga de expresión se dibuja en tu frente cada vez que hago algún experimento en la mesa de la cocina..- Un corto silencio se apodero de la estancia. El moreno pudo notar como el cuerpo del militar se tensaba entre sus brazos y supo que había cometido un error. Puede que él y Watson acabaran de compartir un momento único -al menos para el detective- pero, como el doctor no paraba de recalcar, no era gay. A pesar de que todas las pruebas y acontecimientos pasados dijeran lo contrario.-¿Me he pasado?- Pregunto como hacia siempre cada vez que se percataba de sus meteduras de pata y de las que solo se arrepentía cuando era John el que estaba a su lado.

Unos segundos, que se le antojaron horas, pasaron; ese era el efecto que John tenia sobre él; que todo lo que conocía dejaba de tener sentido. ¿Como era posible que el tiempo que pasara con el rubio pudiera transcurrir de forma diferente al que pasaba con los demás mortales?.

Por fin, después de lo que parecieron años, John se movió, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, e incorporando todo su cuerpo sobre las palmas de las manos, estiro los brazos y lo miro como si le hubieran salido cuatro cabezas. Los grandes ojos de cachorrillo del medico lo miraron durante unos segundos haciendo que a Sherlock dejara de latirle el corazón. El órgano recupero su trabajo de bombeo cuando una diminuta y sincera sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio, llenándolo de arrugas.

\- A mi también me gustas tal y como eres...Y espero que no cambies nunca.-susurro dándole un casto beso en los labios que no atino a devolver.

Y...Vale....Puede que fuera uno de los hombres mas listos (por no decir, el mas listo), puede que hubiera inventado su profesión (la de detective consultor) y puede que fuera el mas polifacético y maestro del disfraz que alguna vez pisara Londres, pero todas las personas que lo conocían coincidían en lo mismo: Tenia que cambiar. Ser menos seco y desagradable para ser un poco mas simpático.

En otras palabras dejar de ser el mismo

Pero, ¿John?....El le había conocido excéntrico, insoportable y con malas pulgas. John le había conocido como el sociopata sin amigos que era y aun así....No quería que cambiara.

-Te quiero.- Se le escapo, de verdad, no quería decir esas palabras, abrio la boca para soltar una frase del tipo: Pues claro que no pienso cambiar, idiota. Pero fue separar los labios y ...¡PUF¡ Salieron.

Así, sin mas.

-Vaya, si que te ha costado admitirlo.- Sonrió Watson como si hubiera dicho algo de lo mas normal .y, de paso, aligerando el ambiente.

-Bueno...Soy un sociopata que acaba de descubrir que puede sentir amor por otra persona; es normal que haya tardado.

La risotada que se escapo del militar retumbo contra su pecho provocandole una sonrisa.

-Que sociopata ni que porras, dile al psiquiatra que te diagnostico que es un idiota.....- Bromeo Watson incorporándose con un sin fin de muecas de dolor.- Joder, de verdad que estoy mayor para esto.- Informo con una sonrisa mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.- Me tiemblan hasta las rodillas.-rió dándose un par de golpes en las musculosas piernas.-Anda, sociopata....Vamos a darnos una ducha.

Sherlcok se incorporo, ignorando por completo como todo su cuerpo protestaba, y de un salto enrosco los brazos en la cintura del medico que no dudo en echarle los brazos al cuello.

-Pues claro que era un idiota. ¿Lo dudabas?- Otra fuerte risotada lleno el piso de la calle Baker consiguiendo que Sherlock se enamorara aun mas, si era posible, de su compañero de piso. Adoraba como ese pequeño y compacto hombre había conseguido hacer con su vida.

-Anda, vamos a la ducha.

-Mmmm...Sexo en la ducha...Nunca lo he probado. ¿Es divertido?- Pregunto prácticamente dando saltos mientras seguía al medico que le agarro de la mano.

-No vamos a tener sexo en la ducha, Sherlock. A ver como le explicamos a los de urgencias que nos hemos partido la crisma mientras practicábamos una postura sexual.

-Pero...Tiene que se divertido...- Contraataco poniendo un puchero.

John le ignoro con una sempiterna sonrisa en los labios, y sin soltarle la mano, abrió el grifo de la ducha y empezó a regular la temperatura del agua.

-Y lo es, pero ya te he dicho que estoy mayor para esto y no creo que mi pequeño Johnny pueda con otro asalto. -Sherlock sintió como su rostro se estiraba ante una sonrisa que tenia pinta de ser bastante maquiavelica ya que John retrocedió nada mas verla.-¿Sher....?

-Bueno....No tiene porque ser tu el que de....

-¡¡QUE¡¡

El detective tuvo que morderse las mejillas por dentro para no reir. Ooooh...Watson querido...¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?. Sabia que con él no iba a aburrirse nunca mas.

-Digo que esta vez puedo ser yo quien....-Dio un paso, utilizando su gran altura para obligar al medico a retroceder

-Te he entendido perfectamente pero....-A Sherlock se le derritió el corazón al ver como el rostro del medico se tornaba rojo hasta la punta de las orejas.

-¿Pero?.- pregunto dando otro paso al frente, obligando al medico a retroceder otro paso y entrar en la placa de ducha. El detective se arrepintió de no tener su teléfono a mano para poder grabar el pequeño grito de sorpresa que se le escapo al medico cuando el agua hizo contacto con su piel.

-¡¡Pero eres demasiado grande¡¡-Soltó de un tirón intentando escapar del agua que poco a poco se tornaba caliente.

Un ego masculino que no sabia que tenia, brillo en el rostro de Sherlock ante esas palabras y, aunque no le gustara, tenia que darle la razón a Watson. No podian tener sexo en la ducha por varias razones. No porque su cuerpo no pudiera responder; poder si podía, de echo la mirada de sorpresa que Watson le regalo al ver que se había vuelto a endurecer le dejo claro que su pequeño Sherlock podía con otro asalto mas, tal y como el medico lo había expresado. La razón por la que no podían era por que...No tenia suficiente información sobre lo que tenia que hacer y por lo tanto podía herir al medico sin querer. Y la segunda, que no por ella menos importante,, que Watson no estaba preparado. Al menos por el momento.

-Bueno...Entonces...¿Podemos volver a la parte donde te beso hasta que no recuerdes ni tu nombre, no?-pregunto flexionando las rodillas para que ambos rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

-Oh.,...Si...- fue la unica respuesta que obtuvo.

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado, si es asi, porfis un kudo y un comment que asi me animo a escribir ^^


End file.
